Stalking You's 1st Challenge Fan Fic
by twohalfbreedsandahomo
Summary: Leo and Chris have to fight against a demon who's power is cast over the Halliwells


0Stalking You0  
  
My first post is based on a challenge the twohalfbreedsandahomo set for each other we had to pick out three disturbing scenarios which must be in the story and fit together. You can see the other attempts by clicking on the author name to read what Shooting Star and Howling Wolfwrote. I will write out the conditions of my story at the bottom as to not ruin the plot. Now it begins....  
  
THE REVENGE OF THE KILLER CHEESE AND HIS POWERFUL STENCH  
  
Paige came down the stairs with her recently dyed blue hair in a mess as you grumpily trenched into the kitchen. Phoebe was making a hot pot of coffee.  
"Hey sweetie, you ok?"  
"No! I couldn't sleep all night because Piper and Leo wouldn't stop humping."  
"Yeah there was a lot of grunting. And screaming. And I think I heard Leo cry a little. Anyway, want some coffee."  
"Sure, have you got any cheese?"  
"Of course, you can't have coffee without cheese!" Phoebe hunted through the fridge pulling out six different types of cheeses. "Eww, this one stinks!"  
"Like what, a stinky arm pit or a dirty jock strap or the bad kind stinky?"  
"The bad kind!" She through the cheese out the window, waving her hands.  
The girls then carried on enjoying their cheddar and coffee. Soon they were joined by Piper, whose face beamed and Leo who limped in wearing a vest and boxers. A blood mark stained the back of his vest.  
"Leo! What happened did you get into a fight, are there demons!?" Paige gasped.  
"No, he was with me all night." Piper answered.  
"Well he didn't look like that last night!"  
"Yes well... erm. Is there any coffee? Oh, honey don't sit down, I down think you're ready for that yet." Piper said to her husband who was trying to sit down.  
  
Meanwhile an evil demon of lust entered the stinking cheese because the cheese was so full of anger towards the Halliwells. How dare they throw him out and not eat him while he was good. He vowed revenge with the help of the demon within!  
  
It was a Saturday and the three sisters were sitting in the living room watching a movie when the doorbell rang. Piper opened it to find David Anders (the lusty cheese demon) standing there. "Can I come in?" the cheese demon asked. "As long as you fuck me!" Piper said to her own shock not being able to control her lust for this hunky blond. There was something about his odour. In the living room the other sisters were curious to see who was here. "What is that awful...ly erotic smell!" Paige said squeezing her breasts and touching her self. They left to walk over to Piper and David Anders. All of a sudden Chris orbed in. "I sensed danger is there a demon here?" Chris asked the girls only just noticing the visitor. This all looked at him as if to say 'shut up!' Then Chris looked down realising he suddenly sprung a woody in the man's presents. "I'm a demon actually." David said shooting a jet of white liquid over Piper; it was cheese, sexy cheese. David continued to shoot his juices. "I'll get you all and I'll find Leo and get him too. He didn't eat me either!" David shot at Phoebe and Paige, then at Chris but he orbed just fast enough to miss David's warm, thick, wet, cheesy liquid.  
After that the demon left knowing that he wouldn't catch Leo and Chris this time.  
  
Chris found Leo with the elders sipping tea.  
"Come on Dad, the girls need our help." Chris said hold a jacket in front of his crotch hiding his erection which showed no sign of subsiding.  
"Again! I've only just healed after what Piper put me through last night!"  
"What was there a demon?"  
"Err, maybe we should go and see the girls."  
  
Chris and Leo orb to the Halliwells house and found the three sisters naked and greased up in a huddle using a frozen fish as a sexual prop. The sisters were moaning wanting more.  
"Mom!" Chris shielded his eyes.  
"Men!" The three women said. They ran over to a shocked Chris and Leo who were both turned on, Chris because of the demon powers and Leo because this was a bit of a fantasy for him. The sister pulled at their clothes and rubbed their crotches. Chris orbed out, then orbed back in to drag his father out because it didn't seam like he was going anywhere.  
They orbed outside the house, "What are we going to do?" Chris asked puzzled and angry as always.  
"We'll we can look through the book and stuff but usually you just kill the demon and everything ok."  
The door of the house swung open and the naked Halliwells threw a potion on the two men. "No orbing for you now!" they cackled chasing them.  
Leo and Chris had a head start so they ran ahead they ran for a few blocks and hid in an alley round a corner. The three naked and aroused women made out as they ran past still touching each other.  
"Come on we have got to go before they find us." Leo said to his son who looked in pain. "What's the matter?"  
"Oh, err, nothing I just think the demon may have got me a little."  
"What's the matter?"  
Chris slowly and shyly removed his jacket to reveal a huge bulge.  
"Wow, you got some good dna!"  
"These jeans are too tight it hurts Leo."  
"Wait a minuet." Leo gripped down on Chris erection squeezing it hard.  
"Dad what are you doing!"  
"I'm trying to heal you but all that's happening is I'm getting an erection."  
Chris raised his eyebrow with a cheeky grin.  
"It must be a side-effect from the demons powers."  
"Sure it is."  
"You're going to have to take your jeans off."  
"I'm not that deep under the spell that much! I'm not going to run around the city in my boxers and a huge boner!"  
"Well, you could take off your boxers?"  
"NO!"  
"Alright what if we go into the sewers." Leo said pointing to a sewer grate. "No one will see you down there."  
"Ok."  
Leo and Chris headed down to the sewers and at the bottom Chris speedily unbuttoned him self from his tight jeans and pulled them off sliding to the floor with relief. Leo kneeled down next to Chris with his 11" erection barely held in his black and now a little bit white boxers and saw a trail of precum which had been leaking down his leg.  
"Let me take a look at that. Come on." Leo pulled down his son's underwear and gazed in wonder at the huge pulsing red cock Chris had. Chris looked shyly down at him. "I'm going to help you out a little," Leo began to rub the dick up and down hoping it would subside the pain if he had some release. Chris burst his load with a huge smile, the cum came and came until Leo let go of his sons still hard cock. "Well that didn't help." Leo took off his shirt and began to mop up the cum splurged over Chris' body.  
"Thanks for trying to help me dad, I love you."  
"I love you too son." Leo leaned in and they kissed with passion and lustfully knowing it was wrong but not wanting to resist. If they got through this they would just blame it on a spell like they did something like this.  
  
Leo and Chris continued to walk through the dark sewers. Leo was shirtless and Chris wore nothing below the waist, his dick still pulsing and leaking, until they found the Sexy Cheese Demon, David Anders.  
Leo and the demon ran at each other, Chris staying back because it caused him too much pain to fight. Leo tackled the demon to the floor growing a full erection, Leo ripped off his clothes not wanting the pain to distract him from his fight. The Demon rolled on top of Leo and gave his the kiss of death. The demon was so hot that a mere kiss would kill a man. The demon got off Leo who was spazing and cuming all over his naked body. Chris faced the demon with anger but forgot about the demon's white stuff. The demon shot the cheese out and Chris tried to orb forgetting about his lack of power then the cheese splatter against him and the demon disappeared with a cackle. Chris could not contain himself and he could finally for fill his dream, making love to Leo, but he was dead but his hormones didn't care as he had sex with his father's corpse.  
Paige orbed in with Phoebe and Piper, "There are those hot Fucker!!" Paige shouts joining the father son sex. They had a big orgy and died from exhaustion.  
  
The End  
  
Before you think that I should burn in hell, these were my challenges; Just a title, 'THE REVENGE OF THE KILLER CHEESE AND HIS POWERFUL STENCH'. Must be slash and beastiality with a fish The main male character must have a permanent erection.  
  
Male 1 falls for Male 2, Male 1 and 2 confess their love for each other in a sewer (somehow) and Male 2 dies- necrophilia  
  
Feel free to review. More stories coming your way from twohalfbreedsandahomo. : / ) Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe 


End file.
